


Unexpected Winds

by HikariKimura



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Minor Character Death, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariKimura/pseuds/HikariKimura
Summary: The only plans Kagura had during her last year of high school was to study to get into the University of her choice. One thing she never expected was her best friend to try to set her up with her crush nor expected her crush to actually like her back. Before she knows it, her crush turns into love as she deals with up and down and surprises in her life as she goes through her last year of high school and enters University.The only plans Kagura had during her last year of high school was to study to get into the University of her choice. One thing she never expected was her best friend to try to set her up with her crush nor expected her crush to actually like her back. Before she knows it, her crush turns into love as she deals with up and down and surprises in her life as she goes through her last year of high school and enters University.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter One

School was over for the day and club activities were letting out. Kagura was getting her stuff out of her locker. It was the beginning of May, a month since the first semester of her final year of high school began. The writing club that she was in ended a few minutes ago and she was getting ready to head home. Kagura closed the door to her locker to see her best friend next to her which surprised her. "Jakotsu, don't scare me like that. What are you doing here? I thought you decided not do club this year." Until recently Jakotsu used to be in the writing club with her, but decided to quit recently.

"Yeah, well I wanted to focus on more important things than club activities. Like my band and fashion designs." Jakotsu said as he and Kagura began walking to the door. "Anyway, what are you doing right now?" Jakotsu asked.

"Besides heading home and doing homework." Kagura said. "Why do you ask?"

"I want you to come with me to that new coffee shop to check it out." Jakotsu said.

"You know I don't like coffee." Kagura said. She'd tried it once and didn't care for it. "Why?"

"Please," Jakotsu was now giving her the look with sad puppy dog eyes. "I know they have hot chocolate and I know you love hot chocolate. So, come with me for a few minutes at least." Jakotsu was looking at his watch.

Kagura was beginning to think that he was up to something. "What are you up to?"

"What do you mean?" Jakotsu tried to act innocently. "Let's go." Jakotsu nudge Kagura to follow him.

Kagura sighed. Whatever he was planning, she would find out soon enough. "Is there a way I can get what you're planning out of you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jakotsu was avoiding eye contact with her.

Kagura rolled her eyes, but the walk to the new coffee shop was short as the new coffee shop was only a couple blocks away from the high school. "Hey when is your band going to play a gig?" Kagura asked as they entered the coffee shop.

"Once we get a gig, you'll be the first one I'll tell, trust me." Jakotsu said and then ordered a coffee while Kagura order a hot chocolate. He paid for the drinks.

"That's all I ask." Kagura grabbed her hot chocolate and took a drink.

"Jakotsu?" A voice said from the corner table of the coffee shop. "Come here and sit."

"Bankotsu is that you?" Jakotsu said, although in his voice he attempted to be shock at seeing Bankotsu only he was failing at it. He nudges Kagura to follow him. Jakotsu winked at Bankotsu when they reached the table. "Kagura remember my band mate Bankotsu?"

"Yeah I remember." Kagura said. She met Bankotsu and the rest of the band once before. She couldn't help but noticed the wink between the two of them. She sat down next to Jakotsu. Okay, whatever Jakotsu was up to, his band mate was in on it. She saw a drink on the table in front of an empty seat.

"Are we interrupting something?" Kagura asked indicating toward the drink.

"My friend will be back in a minute." Bankotsu said. "He went to the restroom."

"Oh, for a minute I thought." Jakotsu shut up and then whisper the rest of the of what he was going to say in Bankotsu ear.

Kagura couldn't hear what Jakotsu and Bankotsu were whispering about. Though something told her she probably would find out anyway. She was about to say something when Sesshomaru sat down in the chair that the drink was in front of. She saw him grab his drink and then she heard the sound of Jakotsu giggling and Kagura looked over at him. Then it fully clicked. "Jakotsu I told you this before." And she has. Jakotsu had tried to get her to go out with Sesshomaru before. At least once or twice. He knew all about her crush on Sesshomaru. But Kagura didn't think that Sesshomaru would ever like her back. Instead she would rather focus on her studies than finding a boyfriend like some of the girls in her class.

"Jakotsu" Bankotsu look at his watch. "I didn't realize how late and we have band practice." Bankotsu patted Jakotsu on the shoulder. "Later Sesshomaru."

"Oh, I completely forgot." Jakotsu said grabbing his coffee off the table. "As a matter of fact, if we don't leave now, we'll be late and the others won't be happy. See you later Kagura." He and Bankotsu got up and left the coffee shop in a quick manner.

This was the first time Kagura had been left alone with Sesshomaru. She knew his younger brother Inuyasha who is a year behind her in school and his sister Rin who is friend and classmate of her own younger sister Kanna.

Since this was an obvious set up. It shouldn't be hard to get out of it. Even though she liked him, she needed to worry about her studies if she wanted to get into the university of her choice instead of worrying about whether or not Sesshomaru liked her too.

"Um since my friend left, I should probably go too." Kagura said. "I don't want bother you too much." Kagura was getting up when Sesshomaru spoke.

"You're not a bother. In fact, I wanted to speak to you." Sesshomaru looked at Kagura. "Rin said that she had a good time at your house last weekend."

Kagura heart skipped a beat as she sat in her seat again. Although she did wonder what he wanted to talk about. Then when he mentioned Rin, Kagura felt really stupid for getting excited like that. "Rin is really sweet. Kanna had fun too. It was the first time she had a friend over for the night." Something they didn't do at her house due to the amount of people living there already. However, since Kanna didn't ask for much, her parents didn't hesitate to say yes.

"Rin told me that you gave up your bed for her." Sesshomaru said. Rin had also mention that Kagura also played games with her and Kanna. Basically, she kept them entertained.

"I didn't mind." Kagura said. She slept on the floor in her room, not very good, but she didn't mind it if it was for Kanna.

"I'm taking Rin to Karaoke on Saturday, she wanted to invite both you and Kanna to join her." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, you don't look like a person who go to karaoke." Kagura resisted the urge to laugh. She couldn't imagine Sesshomaru in a karaoke place.

Sesshomaru studied Kagura's face. He could tell that she was trying not to laugh. He couldn't blame her. He didn't normally go to places like that. Rin had begged him to take her and had wanted to invite Kanna and Kagura to come along too. "What would your answer be?"

Kagura took a sip of her drink. "I wouldn't mind. But it'll be up to Kanna if she wants to go or not. But I think she might want to go."

Kagura was walking up to her house over an hour later. She couldn't believe she spent an hour talking to Sesshomaru. Kagura had a feeling they would have talked a little longer if it wasn't for the fact she had realized what time it was.

The moment Kagura had her hand on the door knob, she could hear yelling from inside the house. This was normal from time to time. From the voices, she could tell it was her younger brothers Kageromaru and Juromaru fighting with her parents. Sighing Kagura walked through the door. "I'm home." Kagura said as she closed the door and took her shoes off.

"Welcome back." A voice belonging to her elder brother Byakuya came from the living room. He came out into the hallway to greet his sister. He looked exhausted with his long black hair tied up in a messy ponytail. "Don't ask. Once Mom and Dad tell you, you'll be able to figure out why the twins are arguing with them."

"Well then i'll be up in my room doing my homework." Kagura said before rushing upstairs and into a bedroom she shared with Kanna. She didn't understand what Byakuya meant by that. But right now, she didn't care at the moment. She would find out later if it was important. Kagura sat down at her desk she shared with Kanna and took out her books to begin her homework. Normally the yelling would be distracting to normal people, but the house was usually noisy that it was easy to tune the noise out. Not that there were people yelling every day in her house, but because she had seven siblings. It tended to get noisy until it was bedtime.

At least for her younger siblings. Anyone who was in high school got to stay up a later as long as they kept their grades up. Kagura wasn't the smartest student in her year, but she worked hard and got good grades that her parents basically let Kagura stay up as long as she wanted.

Kagura was focused on her homework that she didn't hear her mother call out to her until her mother used her hand to tapped on her book, putting her hand in the way to let Kagura know she wanted her.

Kagura looked up from her homework to see her mother looking at her.

"Are you okay Mom?" Kagura didn't see her father, but at least it quieted down she finally noticed. Kagura also noticed that her mother looked a little sick. She wondered if there was something wrong.

"Everything's alright Kagura." Kaguya sat down on her daughter's bed. "Your Father and I have some news. We only just found out ourselves. Normally we would have waited until when everyone was together for dinner. But Kageromaru overheard your Father and I talking and now everyone else but you know."

"What about?" Kagura asked. She was curious. If everything was alright, then what was going on?

"I'm going to have another baby." Kaguya said with a looked delight on her face.

Kagura sat in shock. A baby. Now she understands about what Byakuya meant by what he said. It was simple enough to figure out why. Kagura was one of eight children. Two girls and six boys. It was already crowded in the house. There were four bedrooms in the house. Her brothers had two room. Four in one, the two eldest ones in the other. Since she and Kanna were the only girls, they had the smallest room. While she was shock and concerned about room for a new baby, Kagura wasn't going to be like the twins and make it an inconvenience for her. Besides if things go as Kagura plans, she would be leaving in a year to attend the university of her choice. First things first, she needs to get in.

"Congratulation Mom" Kagura said as soon as the shock wore off. She wanted to support her mother and not be a burden to her. "When do you think you are due?"

"Thank you Kagura." Kaguya was glad that her daughter was taking this better than Kageromaru and Juromaru did. "It makes me glad to hear you say that." Hell, Kaguya was shock when she found out earlier. She didn't think she could get pregnant since her youngest was born. What a surprise was it to her and Naraku.

"Somewhere around late November." Kaguya said. It wasn't very hard to know when she conceived. It wasn't very often when she and Naraku had a special night without the kids not to mention work for her husband. "Anyways dinner is done. Everyone should be waiting."

Midway through a silent dinner, something that was not common for this house. The only sounds that could be heard were that of the family eating their meal. Until her oldest brother Goshinki decided it was enough. "I can't stand the silence. Someone say something already."

"What about the baby? Is it going to be a boy?" Hakudoshi asked. He wanted a little brother since his friend had gotten a little brother recently.

"Or maybe a girl." Kanna piped in. Kanna out of everyone was the mostly quiet one in the family. There are only a few people who she can be quite talkative to. Kagura is one of them and her friend Rin is another.

"Boy" Hakudoshi retorted.

"Girl" Kanna was now determined that she wanted a little sister.

Kagura couldn't help but laugh at this. Not to mention her parents and some of her siblings. The only ones who didn't think this was funny was Kageromaru and Juromaru. Both were still mad.

"How about we make a little bet?" Byakuya said. Everyone looked at him question look on their faces. "We write down who thinks what the baby might be and we'll see who's right and the winner could get a cash prize." Then he mentioned how much the cash prize is.

"I see where you're going with this Byakuya Nii. Should we also include what the hair and eye color the baby might have?" Kagura asked. It sounded interesting. She could see her mother approving the idea.

"Of course." Byakuya said. "Let me get a notebook. I'll be back." It took him no later than a minute and he was back. He was busy writing before he finally asked. "Okay let's start off with the youngest to oldest.

We know that Hakudoshi thinks it's a boy." Hakudoshi looked so confidant. "What color hair and eyes do you think the baby might have?"

"Like me." Hakudoshi said, he had white hair with and purple eyes.

Byakuya wrote it down. "Kanna?"

"I think that baby is a girl with black hair and red eyes like Dad and Nee-San." Kanna said.

"Muso" Byakuya asked.

"Boy, black hair and eyes." Muso said.

"Kageromaru?" Byakuya eyes him.

"I don't wanna." Kageromaru said.

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked.

"He's sure. I don't fucking want to either. Mom getting pregnant ruined things for us. Let's go Kageromaru." The twins got up and left.

"Ignore them." Naraku said as he continued eating.

"Well Kagura, what do you think?" Byakuya decided to continue.

Kagura had to think for a moment. "Boy with white hair and red eyes. What about you Byakuya Nii?"

Byakuya grinned. "As for me. I say girl with black hair and purple eyes. Nii-San" Byakuya looked over to the eldest brother.

"I don't really feel like playing but since money is involved. I say boy, black hair and red eyes." Goshinki said.

Byakuya closed his notebook. "I say that wraps that up."


	2. Chapter Two

Rain was coming down hard by noon. Kagura was holding an umbrella over both her and Kanna's heads as they were walking down the sidewalk on their way towards the karaoke center. The sidewalks were crowded with people holding umbrellas going from one place to another. A man bumped into Kagura which nearly caused her to lose grip of the umbrella. She turned back to get a better look but by then he was gone. Kagura shrugged her shoulders and resumed walking without another thought about who knocked into her.

Once they got to the karaoke center, they met Sesshomaru and Rin in the main lobby. Rin got excited when she saw Kanna. "Over here Kanna-Chan, our room is this way." Rin excitedly dragged Kanna down the hall to one of the doors. "Sesshomaru Onii-Sama Kagura-San this way."

They both looked excited, Kagura thought as she looked at the faces of Kanna and Rin. Kanna normally didn't show much emotion to just anyone, but she looked happy when she saw Rin. Kagura followed the two girls into the room with Sesshomaru following her. It was a small private room with a couch on both sides of the room. A karaoke machine in the middle towards the wall on the opposite side of the door. Sesshomaru closed the door behind him.

Rin picked up a microphone. "Who wants to go first?" Rin asked.

Kagura looked over at Sesshomaru who was sitting down and then at Kanna and then at Rin. "Why don't you go first Rin?"

"Okay" Rin was flipping through the CD booklet until she found a disk. When the music started Rin started singing. When the song was finish, Kanna went next. Kagura sat down next to Sesshomaru while the two girls went back and forth singing. For the next hour Kagura had managed to put off singing. She didn't think she was very good at it.

"Kagura-San" Rin held a microphone up to her. "It's your turn."

"Yes Nee-San, it's your turn." Kanna joined in.

Kagura shook her head. "I'm not any good."

"It's okay." Rin said cheerfully. "Come on, come on. We pick out some songs for both of you to sing." Rin grabbed Kagura's arm pulling her where the karaoke machine was.

"Please?" Kanna gave a look of pleading.

"Okay, okay." Kagura said. Maybe one song couldn't hurt. "What song did you pick?"

"This one for you." Kanna pointed to the track listing. She knew the song. It was called Can You Celebrate.

The minute Kanna pressed play, Kagura could hear the music start playing and see the words appear on the screen. Taking a deep breath, Kagura began singing. "Can you celebrate."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagura was singing. The way her lips move with each word sung. The light blush when she began. There was something about her that caught his attention. Unlike other girls he met, she didn't flaunt herself in front of him to get him to notice her. In fact, before the obvious setup at the coffee shop by Bankotsu and his friend, he had seen her around. The most common place he had seen her was at the library studying.

"Your turn Sesshomaru Onii-Sama." Rin pulled Sesshomaru up to where the karaoke machine was like she did with Kagura.

When she was done both Rin and Kanna had praised her singing. She subconsciously looked over to Sesshomaru before she looked away as Rin was pulling Sesshomaru up to where she was. Kagura gave the microphone to Sesshomaru as Rin was getting the song ready.

"You have a nice voice Kagura." Sesshomaru said softly before Rin got his attention with a song that she wanted him to sing.

Kagura was caught by surprise. She didn't say anything in return in case she thought she heard wrong. The music started and Sesshomaru started singing. The music and lyrics sounded familiar, but for some reason she couldn't place the name. Kagura smiled as she could see that he cared about his little sister to take her to the karaoke center with her best friend and sing after some urging from Rin.

When the music ended, Sesshomaru handed the microphone to Rin and sat down next to Kagura. Meanwhile, Rin and Kanna took turns singing again. In between songs, Kagura and Sesshomaru made small talk but stayed silent when either Rin or Kanna were singing. After the two hours that Sesshomaru paid for was over. The small group made their way out of the building. By then it had stopped raining.

"Can we get some ice cream Nee-San?" Kanna asked Kagura.

"Sure." It wasn't often that Kanna asked to get ice cream. It was something that Kanna and Kagura both enjoyed. Not to mention it sounded good right now.

"Yay, I want some ice cream too Sesshomaru Onii-Sama." Rin started pulling on Sesshomaru's arm. "Let's go."

They went to the nearest ice cream shop that was next to the karaoke center. The small group went to the counter to order their ice cream. Kagura had gotten a simple cone with cherry flavor ice cream. Kanna and Rin both wanted sundaes. Kanna with strawberry ice cream and hot fudge with whipped cream, nuts and cherry and Rin had the same toppings but chocolate chip ice cream instead. While Sesshomaru like Kagura had gotten a simple cone only with vanilla ice cream. After getting their ice cream, the small group found a table near the window.

"This ice cream's yummy. I'm glad Bankotsu-San told us to go here after karaoke." Rin blurted out while talking to Kanna and Kanna nodded her head.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Rin while Rin realized her mistake. "Rin?"

"Remember when Bankotsu-San was at the house when I asked you if we could go karaoke and I wanted Kanna-Chan and Kagura-San to come too. He told me to get you two to sing certain songs and go get ice cream afterwards."

"Jakotsu told me the same thing." Kanna admitted. "He said it was the only way to get you to go on a date."

"Oh really." Kagura said with a hint of amusement. Although she was annoyed at Jakotsu. He did it again and this time he got Kanna involved while his bandmate had gotten Rin involved too. She went to look up at Sesshomaru to apologize but noticed he wasn't looking at her nor at the girls. He was looking out the window. She followed his glaze and after a minute she could see two guys obviously watching them from across the street.

It was obvious who it was. The two masterminds, although she couldn't see their expressions. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sesshomaru pull out his cellphone and the next thing she saw was the two masterminds running away. She couldn't help but snort out a laugh. She knew she was going to get Jakotsu later. But now she thought it was funny they found out that they were busted.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu ran for their lives. Not literally as they both were laughing. "Looks like we were caught."

"Too bad we didn't get the chance to see them kiss before then." Bankotsu said as they slowed down from a run to a walk.

"I know I wanted to get a picture of their first kiss." Jakotsu held a camera in his hands. Although they both knew chances of a first kiss was low. But it was worth the effort. Both of them had seen the way Kagura and Sesshomaru had looked at each other. Jakotsu was well aware of Kagura's crush and Bankotsu knew Sesshomaru well enough and it wasn't everyday he seen his best friend look at a girl like that. When they were at band practice a month ago, both members had decided to get them together as they weren't making the moves themselves.

"Hey maybe we'll play at the wedding." Bankotsu winked at Jakotsu. "Oh shit." It had started raining again. The two moved faster to get out of the rain.

After the ice cream it had started raining again. Sesshomaru had offer to drive them home. Thinking more of Kanna, Kagura accepted the ride. It didn't take long before the car stopped in front of her house.

"Thank you for the karaoke and ice cream and the ride." Kagura said while the two girls said bye to each other. Kagura got out of the car opening the umbrella and holding it over her head.

"Bye bye Kanna-Chan" Rin said. "See you at school."

"See you at school. Bye" Kanna said to Rin getting out of the car and under the umbrella Kagura was holding. Rin quickly got out of the back seat and into the front seat.

"Kagura" Sesshomaru said before Rin could close the car door.

Kagura handed Kanna the umbrella. "Go inside, i'll be in in a minute. Hurry." Kagura watched Kanna rushed into the house before looking back at Sesshomaru.

"Would you like to go out to a dinner and movie next Saturday?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura nodded. "I'll pick you." Sesshomaru said giving Kagura a time. Kagura shut the car door for Rin. She waved as the car began to move. Kagura turned casually walking up and into the house. It didn't mattered if she hurried or not. It didn't take her long before she got completely soaked.

"Kagura Jakotsu is on the phone." Kaguya said as soon as she saw her daughter come through the door. She handed the phone to her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Kagura said as her mother walk away. She put the phone up to her ear. "Jakotsu I just got home."

"Didn't I teach you anything? Wearing jeans and a tee shirt on a date?" Jakotsu voice came on the other end.

"Did you know it was rude to spy on people Jakotsu? And who said it was a date?" Kagura said. "All we did was take our little sisters to karaoke."

"In other words, a date." Jakotsu said. "And don't say it wasn't a date because Kanna and Rin were there."

"And you're so sure of it?" Kagura asked.

"So when is your next date?" Jakotsu asked. When Kagura stuttered he continued. "He did ask you out on another date. Spill, when is it?"

"First today was not a date." Kagura said. "And second, he asked me to a dinner and movie next Saturday."

"Definitely a date." Jakotsu giggled. "I want details. Did you guys kiss yet?"

Before Kagura could answer, she saw her mother coming back to her with a couple of towels. Kagura took the towel and began drying herself while taking the other towel and laid it on the floor where it had gotten wet. "Hey listen, i'm going to get change. I'll talk to tomorrow." Kagura hung up the phone. She smirked thinking he might suffer a little bit not knowing the answer of whether or not she and Sesshomaru kissed yet.

Was today a date? She thought to herself. No, they had Rin and Kanna with them. But still he did ask her to a dinner and movie. Damn it, now Jakotsu already has her thinking about it. Kagura shook her head. Right now the only thing she needs to do is to get out of these wet clothes. Kagura grabbed the towel off the floor and hurried up to her room.


	3. Chapter Three

Kagura looked though her closet. Nothing seemed right. Why was this so difficult? Damn Jakotsu for getting in her head about finding the perfect outfit. Was because she liked Sesshomaru? But then again, she didn't have a problem picking out an outfit last weekend for karaoke. Was it due to the fact that Kanna and Rin were there? And this time it would be just the two of them alone. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open.

"Nee-San some friends of yours are here to see you." Kanna said as she opened the door to her and Kagura's room. She led the two girls inside the room before going back downstairs where she was watching one of her favorite shows.

Kagura looked at the two girls that Kanna led into the room. "Kagome? Sango? What brings the two of you here?" Kagura watch as the two girls sat down on the bottom bunk of her bed. Kagura pulled her chair away from the desk to sit across from them.

"Sango-Chan and I were planning on going shopping and wanted to know if you wanted to come with us." Kagome said. "Kind of like a girl's night out."

"We tried calling but the line was busy." Sango said. "And since we were passing through the area we thought we drop by and ask."

"I would like to go. But..." How should Kagura say it to them. That she has plans to go on a date with Sesshomaru and she was trying to figure out what to wear. Not to mention she doesn't have much spending money at the moment.

"I heard from Inuyasha about the date with Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha knows?" Kagura asked shocked.

"He told me about it yesterday." Kagome said and then asked. "Do you know where Sesshomaru's planning on taking you?"

"Not really." Kagura said looking at her closet. "I'm trying to figure out what to wear." She didn't know where he was taking her, but if she was guessing, it probably wouldn't be a fast food restaurant. It probably some place that people dress up a little nicer for.

"It's still early, you should still have plenty of time before Sesshomaru is supposed to pick you tonight for the date, right?" Kagome asked and Kagura nodded. "You could probably get a new outfit for the date."

"I don't have the extra money for a new outfit." Kagura said guessing something nicer than the clothes she has were probably out of her price range.

"Well, the store we're going to is having a sale. I hear everything's super cheap. You don't have to buy anything, just come and look with us." Sango said. "Besides we kind of wanted a girl's day out anyways."

"Why don't you go with them and get a new outfit Kagura" Kaguya said walking into her daughter's room with a basket full of clean laundry. "You hardly get anything for yourself. See me before you leave Kagura and I'll give you some money."

"But mom we can't afford it and we have the new baby to think of." Kagura said.

"You're having a baby Onigumo-San? Congratulations." Kagome said excitedly.

"Congratulations Onigumo-San." Sango said.

"You girls are kind." Kaguya said. "Kagura just treat yourself. Plus, I still have plenty of things left over from when Hakudoshi was a baby. We'll be fine. If you don't, I'll be sad."

"Mom." Kagura tried to refuse, but seeing the look on her mother's face. "Okay I'll go."

"That's a good girl. Did you girl's want some tea anything before you leave?" Kaguya asked.

"No thank you." Kagome and Sango politely decline the tea.

Half an hour later, Kagura was at this store in the mall with Kagome and Sango. As the three looked around Kagura couldn't believe the deals. There were some really cute clothes. For good deals too. Almost too good true for a store in the mall until she heard one of the employees tell another customer that the owner passed away and the owner's son was getting rid of the last of the inventory before selling the store.

After hearing that it made sense for why the prices were so low. As she looked, she found a dress she liked and thought it would look nice enough for that night. She also found something for Kanna. It was rare for Kanna to get new clothes as Kanna tended to get Kagura old clothes. After paying for the clothes, Kagura had a little bit of money leftover that her mother gave her.

Just outside the store Kagura saw her one of her older brothers Goshiniki. Goshiniki had his arm around a woman with short wavy brown hair. She didn't know he was seeing someone. Not that she was close to him for him to tell her. One would think with so many siblings under one roof they would be close with each other. In her case it wasn't true.

"Hey do you know that guy?" Kagome asked as she tapped Kagura shoulder which caused to to jump a little.

"Yeah, he's one of my older brothers." Kagura said, then for a second, she thought he looked in her direction before looking away ignoring her and walked away with that woman. She heard her stomach growl with hunger. "Anyways, want to grab a bite to eat." Kagura looked at the closest clock that read one o'clock.

Both Kagome and Sango nodded. Minutes later they found themselves inside of Wacdnalds with hamburgers and drinks in front of them. "Did you hear about that escape from a prison a few days ago?" Sango asked before taking a bite out of her burger.

"An escape?" Kagura asked, Kagome looked just as confused as she was.

"It was on the news." Sango said. "Two prisoners escaped and according to the news, they don't know how they escaped."

"Did the news say which prison?" Kagome asked.

"I can't remember the name. But I know it's somewhere up north." Sango said.

"Did the news say what their names were?" Kagura asked then took a sip of her drink.

"Ummm I think they said their names were..." Sango faced suddenly turned really annoyed as she turned around and slapped Miroku who had slipped into the booth besides her and somehow slip his hand under her butt.

"Ouch." Kagura said softly as she can only guess what Miroku did. "I don't feel sorry for you one bit you pervert."

"You hurt me." Miroku placed his hand on his face where Sango slapped him. "Are you going to defend me Inuyasha?"

"Hell no." Inuyasha said standing off to the side with a tray in his hands. "You got yourself into this mess." Inuyasha sat his tray onto their table. Brought an empty chair from a nearby table and sat down. "I hear you have a date with that pain in the ass Kagura, why?"

"Inuyasha don't call your brother that" Kagome scolded. "Don't you think it could be because she likes him."

"Who could like him. He's such a stuck up ass." Inuyasha grumbles.

"And you're immature." Kagome finished her burger.

"Don't start acting like him." Inuyasha began eating. "Did you go shopping?" Inuyasha asked noticing the bags on the floor under the table.

"Yes we were enjoying a girl's day out until you guy decided to crash it." Kagura said and both Kagome and Sango laughed. Kagura enjoyed teasing them. "Did you want to go shopping with us too? Picking out cute clothes and such." Both Inuyasha and Miroku didn't looked too pleased.

"Fuck no." Inuyasha said. "I rather being doing anything but that."

"Oh is that so. Kagome" Kagura looked at Kagome. "Shall we get some fingernail polish and paint our nails." Kagura couldn't help herself from laughing along with Kagome and Sango.

"Or talk about..." Sango try to said.

"Can we change the topic please?" Miroku uncomfortably said knowing how the conversation was going to go. "Besides I heard you were talking about about the prison escape." Miroku unwrapped a hamburger. "I saw the news too. I think their names were Takemaru and Renjokuki. From my understanding they have a pretty big reward for them."

"What crimes did they do?" Inuyasha asked with his mouth full.

"I believe something about rape and murder." Miroku said. "Among other crimes but those are the worst of it."

"Scary." Kagome latched onto Inuyasha. "Don't you think so Sango-Chan?" Sango just nodded.

"Don't worry Sango I shall protect you." Miroku free hand was about to find a way to her butt again when he winced in pain as Sango was faster and grabbed his hand and squeezed hard.

"No thanks." Sango said. "I rather protect myself."

"You know Miroku the fastest way to a woman's heart is by not touching her on the butt or chest." Kagura said.

"Blame my hand." Miroku held up his hand. "It's cursed."

"More like your brain's curse." Sango said.

"He's probably a lost cause anyway." Kagura said, Kagome and Sango nodded and laughed.

"You wound me again." Miroku sounded hurt. "I'm not a lost cause, am I Sango?" Sango nodded causing Miroku head to dropped.

"But for some reason I still like you." Which caused Miroku to perk up.

After Wacdnalds Kagura made it back home. The first person she saw was Kanna. "Hey Kanna I got something for you." Kagura set her bags down and pulled out a white short sleeve dress with pink flowers on it. Perfect for summer coming up. "Do you like it."

"Thank you Nee-San." Kanna hugged Kagura. "Mama look at what Nee-San got me." Kanna took her new dress to show her mom.

Kagura followed Kanna and found their mother at the table putting a band-aid on Hakudoshi's knee. "There that should be better." Kaguya said after giving it a kiss.

"Thanks mom." Hakudoshi ran off. "I'm going back to play soccer with my friends."

"Be careful." Kaguya called out. "That's pretty Kanna. You want to try them on and show me." With a quick nod, Kanna left to room. "that was nice of you Kagura. Did you have fun and get anything for yourself."

"I did. It appeared they wanted to get rid the rest of their stock before closing." Kagura grabbed what little was left of the change and handed it to her mom. "Here what left." Or at least tried to but her mom wouldn't take it.

"Put it in you savings."

"But Mom" Kagura tried to say. However, her mother was very stubborn woman when she made up her mind. Kaguya knew Kagura was saving most of her money she earned. Kagura was the first one to tell her family of her desire to attend a university while Goshinki didn't go to high school and Byakuya wanted to get to work right away after high school.

"Kagura" Kaguya got up. "By the way Jakotsu is in your room. He came twenty minutes ago and said he wait for you to get home."

"Thanks mom" Kagura grabbed her bag and ran upstairs to her room to find Jakotsu going through her side of the closet. "What do you think you're doing?" Kagura asked with a tone that caused Jakotsu jump and turn to face her.

"Well Kagura I was coming to check to see that you weren't planning on wearing jeans on this date with Sesshomaru." Jakotsu smiled looking at the bag in Kagura's hand. With a quick movement, he swiped the bag from her and took out the dress. "Hmm," Jakotsu was holding up the dress. It was a sleeveless dark red dress. He held it up to Kagura to see how the dress looked. With a sigh of relief, Jakotsu set the dress on the bed. "Thank goodness you managed to pick something decent out. And here I was starting to think you didn't have any fashion sense."

Kagura hit him upside the head, only hard enough for him to say ouch. "I prefer comfort and what I like over what's uncomfortable and what's considered the in thing." Kagura went over to the bed. "So why are you here anyway?"

"To help you get ready for your date of course." Jakotsu said.

"It just a dinner and a movie." Kagura said, mostly trying to convince herself not to get too nervous again.

"Still I want you to look good. You have a figure I could die for." Jakotsu referred to her hour glass figure and the way her black hair went well with her skin tone. Easy going eyes that looks like she could see though a person. "Please you know I live for this. I want to see what you look like in it right now."

"Alright but first," Kagura pushed him into her closet. "Let me get dressed first." She shut the door leaving Jakotsu smiling like it was Christmas.


End file.
